


The World is Collapsing Around Our Ears

by cherryvanilla



Series: everybody wants to be someone's here [2]
Category: Sports Night
Genre: 1990s, Anxiety, Bisexuality, Character Study, College, Coming Out, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Journalism, M/M, Mixtape, Music, Panic Attacks, Pining, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-25 20:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: Dan celebrates the start of the new decade by getting himself a boyfriend. It isn’t the person he wants, but Dan figures pining over a married man who’s 3,000 miles away is the height of self-destructive tendencies, even by his standards.(Or, snapshots of Dan Rydell’s life between the ages twenty to twenty-four. From finishing college, moving to Dallas, and -- most, importantly -- having Casey by his side. As told through six music-inspired vignettes.)





	The World is Collapsing Around Our Ears

**Author's Note:**

> I apparently had something (read: a lot) to say about Dan’s post-1989 life... immediately after posting the first story /o\ So here's a sequel which spans from 1990-1993. As a result, the original mix has been expanded by both one song and one year [here](https://8tracks.com/sometimesalways/everybody-wants-to-be-someone-s-here).
> 
> I’ve also created a “remix” version [here](https://8tracks.com/sometimesalways/everybody-wants-to-be-someone-s-here-heartbreak-beat-remix), which is basically a scaled down incarnation (only 19 songs!), as I realize 42 tracks can be a pretty tall order for some folks. This version contains soley the songs that are referenced in both stories, either through titles/intertitles, lyrics, or direct mentions. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Major thanks to kristophine for being a beta rockstar and letting _me_ murder _her_ with feelings. It was an HONOR to return the favor, as neither of these stories (or any of my mixes) would currently exist if I hadn't found my own personal renaissance in this fandom as a result of her works.

11/18/18: This has now been reposted as one fic, rather than three separate stories [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16665331/chapters/39077581)


End file.
